Never Ending Story Wiki:Policy
The following is policies on the wiki that should be followed so you can be a friendly user and not get blocked/banned. Article policy *Don't vandilise. If you vandilise, you'll get a warning. If you do it again, you'll get blocked, the length depending on how bad the vandalism is. *Don't insert false information on purpose. If you do it as a mistake, it's fine. *Don't put articles about non-NES Story stuff. *Don't put false categories. *Don't make pages with random gibberish in it. *Don't edit articles many times in a short time period, making little changes in each one. This is considered badge farming. User conduct *No swearing. Mild swear words like "idiot" or "stupid" are fine as long as it isn't used at someone. But more stronger swear words are prohibited. *Don't be rude to anyone. Even if you don't like someone, don't call them out. *You may not create sockpuppet accounts to avoid blocks. *Don't act like you're an admin if you aren't one. Discussions/article comments policy *No spamming. Spamming will get you a warning, and will get you blocked if done again. *Don't stretch out comments and make them super large. That makes the page lag. *Don't make words super big. That also causes lag. *Don't comment random gibberish. *English is the main language of this wiki. Please use English when commenting on articles/making discussion posts. *Don't discuss problems on other wikis here. Chat policy *All rules in the discussion policy apply to here. *No door spamming. Door spamming will get you kicked for 2 hours, and then a day if done again. **However, if it is a glitch with your browser, or for any other reason why it's glitching, then it's okay. Promotion policy *In order to get promoted to rollback or content mod, you must ask a bureaucrat. They will then see if you are fit and then promote you if you are. *The same thing applies to discussion mod and chat mod, except that you have to ask an admin. *If you want to be promoted to admin or bureaucrat, you must make a blog about it. There, people can either support, oppose, or be neutral to your request. It will last 7 days and if it has over 70% support, you get promoted. However, if you don't get promoted, you have to wait one week to request again. Demotion policy *If you have a role but you want to resign, you can do so by making a blog about demoting yourself and doing the action. *If someone sees that someone in the crew is breaking the policy, they can make a blog detailing a demotion request, which can be highlighted to the community. There, people can either support, oppose, or be neutral to your request. It will last 7 days and if it has over 70% support, the person who is being requested to be demoted gets demoted. However, if it doesn't pass, they stay as a staff member. Blocking policy *You may block people if they don't follow the rules stated in the discussion policy and article policy and they have received a warning already. *However, you may only block people if they have committed the same policy break twice. So if they break two different policies, they instead just get two different warnings. *You can make a request to block someone by contacting an admin/bureaucrat. **You can also do this for the other way around and applies to chat as well. *Chat moderators can kick people out of chat if they violate the chat policy. *If it's necessary, you can ban people (where the user can't come back ever) if they are doing some serious damages to the wiki. Community discussion policy *People can make community discussions with blogs. *Anyone can vote on the wiki as long as they have 10 contributions to the wiki and they aren't blocked. **You can vote by using the support, neutral, and oppose templates, and stating your reason why. *You may not use sockpuppet accounts to add supports or opposes to a discussion. *Once your proposal passes/fails, an administrator will disable comments, and protect it. Badge policy *As said in the article policy, do not edit articles many times with little changes in each edit. *Adding and removing something consistently is also considered badge farming. *You can make blogs about obtaining badges, but making a blog simply for badges is not allowed. Customize Badge Menu NOTE: THIS IS FOR ADMINS ONLY. THIS ALSO DOES NOT APPLY TO BADGES MADE BEFORE THIS POLICY WAS PUT *You may not create new badge types so you can get more badge points. *You cannot enable a badge until the badges have: **A name **A picture **The category it's associated with has over 30 pages with that category.